disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goliath II
Goliath II is an animated short released on January 21, 1960. The narrator is Sterling Holloway, who later provided the voice of Kaa in The Jungle Book. Plot The short film is about Goliath II, who is a tiny elephant no bigger than his father, Goliath I's, toenail. In contrast, Goliath I is the biggest elephant in all the jungle. He's not satisfied with his son because Goliath II is small. However, Goliath II's mother loves him very much. She also protects him from many dangers like Raja, the crafty tiger who has always wanted to taste an elephant, a crocodile and being stepped on. One day, while marching through the jungle, Goliath II gets lost following a snail. As Goliath II's mother looks for him, Raja does too. She finds Goliath II stuck in a small hole. As Raja is about to grab ahold of him, Goliath's mother sucks him with her trunk and saves him. He is then put in a tree for punishment. Goliath II doesn't like this treatment, so that night, he sneaks away, vowing to never return. As he walks on a plant, it tickles Raja awake. As Raja grabs him, Goliath calls for his mother who comes to the rescue. She grabs Raja by the tail and flings him into the crocodile, never to be seen again. In the morning, Goliath is spanked by his mother and is deemed a rogue, as an elephant who deserts the herd is considered one. As the other elephants march, they run in terror when they cross paths with a mouse. The elephants all hide in a lake as the mouse laughs at them. Then he sees Goliath looking at him. Goliath II is not scared of the mouse as they are the same size. The mouse gives Goliath II three seconds to run away. Since he doesn't, they tussle, with Goliath II coming out on top. He holds the mouse by the tail over a ledge, slowly loosening his grip to feed him to the crocodile. The mouse then tells Goliath II that he's the champ, in which he accepts. Following the mouse's defeat, the elephants march with Goliath II on his father's head, being shaded. He is now the most important elephant in the herd. Cast All casts here are uncredited; *Sterling Holloway as The Narrator *Kevin Corcoran as Goliath II *Barbara Jo Allen as Goliath II's mother *Mel Blanc as Raja *Verna Felton as Eloise (a fellow elephant in the herd who nearly steps on Goliath II in the beginning) *Paul Frees as the Mouse *J. Pat O'Malley as Goliath I, Goliath II's father *James MacDonald as Tick-Tock the Crocodile's snapping sounds Home video releases DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Disney Rarities * Walt Disney's It's a Small World of Fun!: Volume 1 Trivia *The crocodile in this short has the same design as Tick-Tock the Crocodile. *Friend Owl from Bambi, the Owl from Sleeping Beauty, and the owl from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad made small cameo appearances in the short. *This short was first shown in theaters with Toby Tyler. *A lot of the elephants' designs and animations were eventually reused in The Jungle Book, particularly the scene where the elephants pile up on top of one another. *Many sequences in this short feature reused animation from previous Disney movies such as Dumbo and Alice in Wonderland. * Goliath was the name of an infamous giant from scripture, convenient that it should be given to the biggest elephant in the herd. Gallery Goliath ii 1large.jpg Goliath ii 3large.jpg Goliath ii 4large.jpg Goliath ii 5large.jpg Goliath ii 6large.jpg Goliath ii 7large.jpg Goliath ii 8large.jpg Goliath ii 9large.jpg Goliath ii 10large.jpg Goliath ii 12large.jpg Goliath ii 13large.jpg Goliath ii 14large.jpg Goliath ii 15large.jpg Goliath ii 16large.jpg Goliath ii 17large.jpg Goliath ii 18large.jpg Goliath ii 19large.jpg Tumblr mhmuu4LN9I1qhcrb0o7 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mhmuu4LN9I1qhcrb0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mhmuu4LN9I1qhcrb0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mhmuu4LN9I1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n8074s9GfC1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_n95cpphh2L1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:1960 shorts Category:Goliath II